


post_neutral.txt

by Oyyo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Chara, Agender Frisk, Gen, Gender-Neutral Chara, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Narrator Chara, Soft Chara, but you can also follow the parentheses just fine, knowing very basic coding might help you, non conventional writing, script form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oyyo/pseuds/Oyyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*You leave the mountain. Fortunately, you're not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	post_neutral.txt

**Author's Note:**

> A take on what happened to Frisk after they left the mountain, with Chara's soul attached.
> 
> ...In game script form.
> 
> Work with me here, okay?

___And I won't die alone_  
_And be left there_  
_I guess I'll just go home_  
_Or God knows where_  
_Because death is just so full..._  
_And man so small._  
_I'm scared of what's behind_  
_And what's before._

* * *

 

*Looks like there’s a path. There’s nowhere else to go but down.

*What? Through the forest? Didn’t you read the sign: don’t step on the leaves?

…

*Yes, it was a long time ago, no, you still don't get to disobey.

...

*You can barely believe there’s a bus stop this far away from the city…

*...

*Well okay, maybe you can.

 

*You read the bus schedule, but you have no idea what time it is, rendering this useless.

*The bus comes.

*Get on?

YES       NO

(

YES  
  {

*You climb on the bus, and slide a gold piece into the counter, being careful not to let the driver see what kind of coin you put in.

*...

*The machine is not happy, and the driver isn’t either, but assumes the machine is broken and lets you through.

*You feel terrible, but hope he can get the coin out and keep it for himself.  
  }

NO  
  {

*You hesitate, and then climb on the bus when the bus driver raises his eyebrows at you. You take a few moments to search for gold, and he waves you on.  
  


>>*Don’t worry about it, kid.

…

*You get off a few stops away from your favorite frozen yogurt shop! You walk inside, and take a few seconds to enjoy the air conditioning.

...

*There is no other customer than you…?

*The cashier glances at you and then returns to watching something on her phone. The music is really good.

*You proceed to the back of the store and pick a cup for frozen yogurt!

 

*You have a choices:

     Chocolate      Buttered Pecan

     Mint              [MORE]

 

     Strawberry    Blueberry

     Pomegranate [MORE]

 

     Vanilla           Coffee

     Original Tart  [MORE]

 

     [NONE]           [ALL]

 

CHOCOLATE

*With a huge grin, you pull on the chocolate nozzle and let it fill your cup, and because the cashier can’t actually see you, you take a handful of the ice cream and eat it right there.

*...

*It was worth a shot. You resignedly fill your cup with chocolate frozen yogurt and proceed to the condiments.

 

BUTTERED PECAN

*Don’t be a pe-can’t, be a pe-can! You fill the cup with the frozen yogurt, and proceed to the condiments.

 

MINT

*You’re the kind of person who eats toothpaste, aren’t you? You proceed to the condiments.

 

STRAWBERRY

*Chocolate and vanilla are too mainstream for you. You fill the cup and proceed to the condiments.

 

BLUEBERRY

*You know this tastes nothing like blueberries, right?

*You proceed to the condiments.

 

POMEGRANATE

*Rich people strawberry, except the rich people have deigned to allow commoners such as yourself to taste the flavor of the fruit.

*You fill a cup with the cream of life’s fruit and proceed to the condiments.

 

VANILLA

*It’s just...too vanilla. You fill a cup and proceed to the condiments.

 

COFFEE

*Despite the fact that you are a child, you fill a cup and proceed to the condiments.

 

ORIGINAL TART

*Oh, you’re a traditionalist.

*You happily fill the cup and proceed to the condiments.

 

ALL

*There are so many options! You organize the yogurt by color and make a vertical rainbow in your cup.

 

NONE

*You are a rebel, and nothing cold can stand in the way of your desire for something substantial. You rush to the condiments and fill your cup with all kinds of goodies. The cashier looks confused.

 

[if NONE] 

*. . .

 

[else if] 

(

*You approach the condiments. But so much freedom of choice…

*It’s too much! You blindly grab at some condiments and splatter them on your yogurt. A little ends up on the floor. You feel bad, and spend some time picking it up off the floor.

*. . .

*Did you just put them back into your yogurt??

 

…

 

*You approach the cashier. She looks apprehensive.

)

[if NONE]  
  (  
>>*You know we still have to charge you for that, right?  
  )

[else if]  
  (  
>>*Um, hi! Just put your yogurt on the scale.  
  )  
  


*You put your yogurt on the scale, and stare at the amount that appears. Really, who came up with this system of getting frozen treats? What are they going to do if you don’t have the money, take your cup back?

*You don’t have the money.

 

     GOLD     PUPPY EYES

 

PUPPY EYES

(

*You are not very good at doing puppy eyes, so you and the cashier lock gazes for two minutes before she looks back to her phone, pretending you aren’t there.

)

 

GOLD

(

*You count out fourteen pieces of gold, and slide them to her. She is unsure.

>>*Sorry, we only take dollars…?

     INSIST     GIVE UP

 

GIVE UP

  {

[if MINT]

>>*I guess you can keep it for free… no one likes that flavor anyway.

 

[if ORIGINAL TART]

>>*Oh, you like tart? Everyone’s all crazy about flavors these days… go on then.

 

[if ALL]

>>*...you look like you put a lot of effort into that. I guess you can keep it.

 

[else if]  
       {

>>*I’m really sorry… Um, are your parents around?

 

*You say nothing. The woman looks alarmed until you hold up your cellphone.

 

>>*((SIGH))

>>*Go ahead and have it on the house.  
     }  
  }

 

INSIST  
  {

>>*Um--can you understand me? Er… Here, I guess I can get someone else to worry about it…

>>*Are these real gold?

 

*You shrug. She is very confused, but waves you off.

  }

)

 

*You take a spoon, your yogurt cup filled with what may or may not be yogurt, and walk out the door.

 

*You are now waiting for the bus! A new one, not the one back to the mountain.

*Crunch, crunch…

*You recovered no HP, because human food doesn’t work that way!

*You have a hot dog in your inventory if you need it.

 

* …

 

*Ring, ring…

 

*You don’t answer…?

 

…

 

*The bus passes.

 

…

 

*The bus passes.

 

*You’re done with your yogurt.

 

…

 

*You don’t have anywhere else to go.

 

…

 

*You consider Flowey’s offer.

 

…

 

*We might as well.

 

*You get up and throw away your yogurt cup in the garbage, and close your eyes. . .

     CONTINUE     RESET

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty tempted to make this into an actual java program.


End file.
